La batalla de Pansy
by jess-malfoy-cullen
Summary: Pansy Parkinson siempre ha demostrado sus dotes de slytherin: astucia, manipulación, orgullo, egocentrismo y arrogancia, sin embargo no será suficiente para conseguir lo que quiere.


**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

_Este fin participa en el reto temático de Octubre "Slytherin" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

Los slytherin se caracterizan por ser ambiciosos, inteligentes, astutos, líderes fuertes orientados hacia los logros y con un gran instinto de supervivencia. Muchas de las veces valoran más su propia vida que la de los demás y claro, la ambición y la astucia son características sobresalientes de todos ellos por lo que a ojos de los demás miembros de otras casas puede ser menospreciados. Sin embargo, a los slytherin no les importa en absoluto lo que piensen los demás de ellos, porque al final se tienen los unos a los otros, algo que las demás casas de Hogwarts desearían.

Al menos eso era antes de los rumores de una nueva guerra mágica, la casa de Slytherin es la primera en ser señalada por las familias de los estudiantes e incluso, dentro de la misma casa comienzan a ver disturbios sobre qué bando están. No es algo que preguntan o reclaman a los cuatro vientos pero comienzan a existir dudas dentro de ellos.

Sin embargo, existen alumnos que prefieren estar encerrados en su propia burbuja de seguridad. Como Pansy Parkinson, quien no solamente posee todas las cualidades de un ejemplar slytherin, no por nada tiene una considerable influencia y poder dentro de su grupo de amigos, aunque también utiliza ese poder para intimidar a otros estudiantes. No obstante, ser líder e intimidar no es suficiente para Pansy quien siempre ha tenido grandes expectativas para su vida. En su mente maquiavélica tiene diversos objetivos y prioridades que está segura la llevarán a ser honor a su apellido, ser la envidia de sus compañeras y sobre todo, convertirse entre las más importantes mujeres sangre pura existentes. Entre sus planes existe uno en concreto: ser la futura señora Malfoy.

Al principio Pansy solamente buscaba subir en el más alto nivel social y económico posible en la comunidad mágica -metas meramente egoístas-, lógicamente al lado de Draco lo lograría. Pero conforme pasaba más tiempo con él, se dio cuenta que eso no será suficiente para ella, obtendría el premio mayor si lograba traspasar los muros de piedra alrededor del rubio y llegar hasta su corazón. Y por unos meses, sintió que lo lograría, no había ninguna relación seria entre los dos pero sin duda Draco prefería a Pansy que a cualquier otra chica. Eso duró menos tiempo del que la pelinegra hubiera deseado.

Una noche en la sala común de Slytherin, Pansy se había deshecho de su grupo de amigas porque esa noche pensaba pasarla con Draco. Camino hacia él, se había colocado su perfume favorito. Ya hacia una semanas en las que no estaban a solas y aunque al final terminarán platicando de trivialidades, quería sentir esa atención de Draco sobre ella y nadie más. Si hubiera prestado más atención, habría notado el semblante de Malfoy. Estaba sentado en el sillón central de la sala común de Slytherin, con la mirada totalmente perdida ajeno a todo su alrededor, al parecer algo lo preocupaba y aunque es un maestro para el arte de esconder sus sentimientos simplemente sea lo que cruzará por su mente era demasiado para él. Si Pansy hubiera sido más observadora, quizás habría presentido el rechazo que Draco le daría.

Pansy tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para sujetar lo que quedaba de su dignidad y aparentar como si nada, como si no le hubiera dolido. Esa noche casi no durmió, sin importar nada, Draco nunca le había negado nada… nunca y menos la había tratado de una forma tan despectiva. No solamente tenía el orgullo herido, sino también sentía como un miedo y unos celos se apoderaban de ella porque su intuición le decía que había alguien detrás de ese rechazo tan poco caballeroso. _"Pero el nunca insinuó estar con alguien más"_ le dijo una vocecilla en su interior.

Pansy hizo memoria, últimamente Draco se comportaba distante y ausente la mayoría del tiempo. Ya no pasaba tiempo molestando a demás alumnos, practicando quidditch o tiempo con Blaise, Theo y ella. Desde que regresaron de las vacaciones notó algo diferente en él, pero nunca le dio importancia porque sólo le duraba unos momentos. No obstante, no es suficiente para justificarlo, ella averiguaría todo.

Dos semanas más tarde después de eso y otro rechazo más. Un grupo de seis slytherin, ella y Draco se encontraban en la biblioteca haciendo deberes para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Pansy desviaba la mirada por décima vez hacia Draco Malfoy quien se sentaba del otro extremo de la mesa, se sentía ofendida y humillada como nunca y sobre todo más enojada con ella misma por seguirlo a todas partes como una tonta. Sin embargo, tiene prioridades antes de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y alejarse de él. Ambos siempre han tenido diversas citas con diferentes personas pero al final siempre volvían a estar juntos, ¿cuál es la diferencia ahora? Ardía de celos al sólo pensar que alguna chica finalmente había hecho con Draco lo que ella nunca ha logrado: enamorarlo.

Por supuesto que tiene sus sospechas, la principal es la menor de las Greengrass: Astoria. Desde el comienzo del año ella y Draco se han convertido buenos amigos, comen juntos y estudian juntos… Apartó molesta sus deberes al recordarlos, tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto antes de que perdiera la cabeza. Pansy siempre obtiene lo que quiere y descubrir quien es la chica que trae loco a Draco no será excepción, la descubrirá para investigarla y luego acabarla porque nadie se mete con lo suyo. En ese aspecto es cuando a Pansy se le sale lo slytherin que lleva adentro, tal vez no es muy buena con los estudios y muchas veces es superficial pero sus verdaderas habilidades las utilizaba para su propio beneficio, de la mala manera aprendió a ser egoísta.

Entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. De pronto lo vio. Draco levantó la mirada y la concentró en un punto detrás de Pansy, sus ojos grises se dilataron y brillaron, como nunca antes había visto. Estuvo tan sorprendida por ese detalle que tardó mucho tiempo para reaccionar y voltear a quién miraba. Cuando lo hizo, ya no había nadie detrás de ella lo suficientemente sospechoso, regreso su mirada a Draco quien le dedicó una mirada indiferente para después seguir con los deberes. Pero ella no era tonta, después de eso, Draco estaba inquieto e incluso ansioso como debatiendose si levantarse o no. Al final ni él ni Pansy terminaron sus deberes.

Después de eso, Draco insistía mucho pasar tiempo en la biblioteca, ya sea para adelantar deberes o simplemente para leer. Nadie le cuestiono nada, pero Pansy sabía perfectamente el motivo a pesar de aún no saber a quién miraba con tanto interés Draco. Y llegó su oportunidad, obtuvo su respuesta el día que menos lo pensó.

Una tarde, después de cumplir un injusto castigo con la profesora McGonagall por aprovechar su poder como perfecta, Pansy llegó a su sala común de slytherin y se extrañó de que estuviera casi vacía, ninguno de sus compañeros y amigos estaban. Había un pequeño grupo de segundo año cerca de la chimenea y camino hacia ellos dispuesta a obtener respuestas.

–¿Donde están todos? –preguntó al grupo quienes enseguida la miraron nerviosos.

–Zabini convocó a todos, hablaba sobre atemorizar a alguien de Gryffindor –contestó uno de cabello castaño.

–Escuché que tiene que ver con los amigos de Potter –respondió otro con desinterés.

La slytherin sonrió con suficiencia, algo dentro de ella esperaba que fuera Hermione Granger, hace mucho tiempo que nadie la molestaba. Sin agradecerles, se fue de la sala común esperando a llegar justo en el momento para divertirse, no tuvo que caminar mucho porque encontró a sus compañeros en el Hall del castillo. Al principio pudo ver un circulo rodeando a alguien, Blaise estaba en medio junto con la víctima y alrededor los demás, también distinguió a Draco a un lado de su amigo. Pansy se emocionó, quizás volver a intimidar alumnos como antes haría que Draco tuviera otra vez interés en ella.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca comprobó que la víctima es nada más y nada menos que la comelibros Granger. Sonrió con malicia, decidió quedarse un poco atrás y observar mejor, cuando fuera el momento intervendría con un comentario certero. Si, necesitaba esa muestra de superioridad para su últimamente lastimado ego.

–Mala tarde para salir a pasear sola, sangre sucia –empezó a decir Blaise mientras rodeaba a su víctima como una verdadera serpiente.

Hermione Granger lucía ligeramente preocupada pero mantenía su semblante serio e incluso miraba con desafío a Blaise, ni él ni el hecho de estar rodeada por las serpientes parecía atemorizarle. Justo en esos momentos, Harry, Ron y Ginny se encontraban entrenando para el siguiente partido de quidditch para mala suerte de la sabelotodo.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Granger con fuerza y sin nervios.

–Sencillo… –dijo Blaise esbozando una sonrisa demasiado.– Por culpa de las declaraciones que Potter hizo a la tonta revista el Quisquilloso, mucho de nuestras familias han quedado señaladas como si fuésemos la escoria… cuando ustedes los sangre sucia lo son.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero nunca dejó de mirarlo con rudeza.

–Sólo quiero darle un recordatorio a Potter, enseñarle a que no debe meterse con nosotros –siguió hablando Blaise, dejó de caminar y se colocó detrás de Hermione.

Pansy mientras sonreía, vio como Blaise sacaba su varita de la túnica. Nadie se atrevía a decir o hacer algo, la expectativa era demasiado, no era ninguna broma… Blaise Zabini tiene una venganza en mente. De repente, el slytherin sujetó el cabello de Hermione y lo jaló hacia atrás con rudeza, la mantuvo con la cabeza hacia arriba mientras su víctima aumentó la respiración.

–Y tú, serás la perfecta mensajera –pronunció Blaise al tiempo que sin ninguna delicadeza, apuntaba su varita contra el cuello de Granger.

Al parecer Zabini hizo más fuerza en el cabello porque por unos instantes, la sabelotodo frunció el ceño de dolor pero no se quejó ni tampoco dijo nada… Si Pansy hubiese predicho lo que pasaría después lo habría evitado a como fuera lugar. Por el propio bien de Draco hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, pero claramente no fue así.

–Basta –interrumpió de pronto Draco, quien a diferencia de todos se veía mortalmente serio e incluso furioso.

Todas las miradas de los presentes se posaron en el líder de las serpientes. Muchas de las veces Blaise y Draco actúan como los líderes de slytherin, sin embargo, por cuestiones de apellido y fuerza de liderazgo en realidad Malfoy es quien encabeza su casa. Algunos dicen que Zabini ha buscado su oportunidad para derrocar a Draco y otros piensan que su amistad es sólo por puro compromiso.

–¿Qué sucede Draco? ¿No quieres vengarte? –sugirió con diversión Blaise mientras volteaba a la chica para quedar frente a Malfoy, Pansy pudo ver que la expresión de Granger había cambiado, ya no había rastro de seguridad ¿por qué?.– Ella es una de las culpables por la que tu padre está sufriendo en Azkaban…

–Callate –lo amenazó Draco al tiempo que daba un paso hacia ellos.

–Tu y yo sabemos, que ella es una de las principales razones por la que estamos en una situación obligada –siguió Blaise dejando algo oculto entre sus palabras.

Draco palideció, en cambio el moreno sonrió mientras aplicaba más fuerza en su agarre haciendo que Granger soltará un ligero gemido de dolor.

–¡Sueltala! –exclamó Draco, esta vez parecía fuera de sí.– No te atrevas hacerle ningún daño, ella es mía –pronunció Draco Malfoy con tanta frialdad junto con otro significado demasiado implícito para ser ignorado.

Pansy se tapó la boca con la mano para no soltar un gritó de sorpresa. Dejó de mirar demasiado impactada y desconcertada por todo… deseó que Draco se hubiese callado, pero era muy tarde. La pelinegra sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por el coraje al mismo tiempo en que su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, uniendo piezas de rompecabezas… las piezas que faltaban en sus conclusiones. Ahora todo es tan claro que se reprimió a si misma por no haberlo adivinado antes. _Por Merlin_, por eso Draco insistía tanto en ir a la biblioteca…

–¿Qué acabas de decir? –escuchó la voz de Blaise totalmente desconcertado.

–¡Hermione! –escuchó Pansy la voz de Harry Potter a unos metros de la escena.

Pansy como pudo, comenzó a caminar de regreso a la sala común de Slytherin. Se sentía traicionada, tonta, enojada, ofendida y también humillada. Se dio cuenta de dos verdades absolutas que la dejaron desarmada… Ni siquiera podía esconder sus sentimientos hasta que llegase a la seguridad de su habitación. Además comenzaba a sentir la terrible necesidad de hacerle un daño espantoso a Hermione Granger, nunca había sentido tanto odio por alguien. Nunca.

Hablaría con Draco y le recordará lo mal que es enredarse con alguien como Granger. Lo asqueroso que son los sangre sucia, sobre todo, la traición que cometerá y lo que le espera como castigo. No estaría mal recordarle a su tía Andromeda Black. Como fuera lugar, le lavaría el cerebro a Draco Malfoy… simplemente Granger no puede ser esa chica para Draco.

Pansy no podía pensar con claridad, caminaba con paso rápido hacia la sala mientras pensaba en una y mil maneras de hacer sufrir a Hermione Granger por atreverse a existir. Quería hacerle mucho daño, hacer que desapareciera del mundo mágico y nadie la recordará. Cuando por fin entró a la sala común de Slytherin, empujo con fuerza a una niña de segundo, tiró varios libros de una mesa y le gritó al grupo de niños quienes les había preguntado antes de irse. Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación cuando algo la detuvo en seco a la mitad.

Al parecer habían regresado todos. Escuchó el bullicio como llenaba la sala y se quedó a escuchar.

–¿Qué diablos fue eso Malfoy? –exclamó furioso Blaise Zabini.

–La cara rajada y los dos pobretones se aparecieron para arruinar todo –contestó Draco con fingida indiferencia.

–¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Sabes de lo que estoy hablando! –reclamó Blaise fuera de sí.– ¿Estas enrolado con esa asquerosa sangre sucia? Dinos la maldita verdad.

Silencio.

Pansy se recargó en la pared de piedra, conoce a Draco a la perfección, supo que es totalmente serio los sentimientos del rubio hacia la sabelotodo porque si no fuera así, ya hubiera negado todo para salvar su propio pellejo. Una característica de los Slytherin, manipular la situación para su propio beneficio y ese silencio, al menos para Pansy, fue la mayor evidencia ante todos. Entonces tuvo miedo, todo el enojo desapareció y por ello hizo lo que Draco no podía hacer en ese momento… mentir.

Bajó las escaleras con actitud indiferente.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? –preguntó con casualidad al tiempo en que todos fijaban su vista en ella, incluso Draco.

Pansy caminó con seguridad hacia el rubio, rogó a Merlin que Draco no se apartará de ella porque cuando se acercó a él, estiró una mano y acarició con sensualidad el pecho del rubio para después sujetar su mano y pegarse al cuerpo de Draco con demasiada insinuación. Pansy notó la tensión en el cuerpo de Draco y le brindó un apretón de manos. El rubio entendió enseguida porque después le correspondió y sujeto la cintura de la pelinegra con posesión.

–Malfoy está a punto de explicarnos por qué me detuvo para vengarme y utilizó la palabra mía para la comelibros Granger –respondió Blaise sorprendido por la demostración de afecto entre Pansy y Draco.

Pansy se rio y Draco esbozo una sonrisa cómplice.

–¿Tú que crees Blaise? –se burló Pansy haciendo que ahora todos los que vieron la escena dudaran.

–Malfoy siente algo por la sangre sucia –respondió Blaise pero ya sin mucho convencimiento.

–¿En verdad lo crees? ¿No es más creíble que Draco lo decía porque ella es nuestra víctima favorita? –preguntó Pansy haciendo énfasis en nuestra dando a entender que es exclusiva para ella y Draco.

–Sólo nosotros podemos ofender, humillar y herir a la sangre sucia. Es como nuestra víctima personal desde el primer año, además ese no es mi estilo de venganza –siguió Draco el juego.

Blaise dudó unos instantes en las palabras de sus compañeros, pero decidió creerles sólo por el hecho de que está 100% seguro que Pansy no hubiese mentido con algo así por Draco, mucho menos cuando tiene sentimientos hacia él. Además, parece que retomaban otra vez su relación por lo que no insistió más.

–Por un momento creí… –comenzó a decir.

–No nos interesa –lo interrumpió Draco Malfoy volviendo a ser el arrogante y líder de Slytherin.– Entiendo tu malentendido pero espero no vuelvas a dudar de esa manera de mi, la próxima vez habrá consecuencias.

–Lo siento –dijo Blaise sintiendose como un tonto.

Todos los demás pudieron respirar con normalidad, el asunto había sido aclarado. Pansy aprovechó su papel y se estiró para darle besos cortos al cuello a Draco, el rubio se puso tenso otra vez pero le siguió el juego. Hicieron ademán de irse juntos a la habitación del rubio.

–Un consejo Blaise –habló Draco nuevamente al pie de las escaleras, volteo a encarar a su amigo.– Si quieres vengarte, asegurate que nadie lo sepa para que no puedan culparte…

Después de eso, Pansy y Draco subieron y se encaminaron a la habitación de Draco. En cuanto el rubio cerró la puerta tras él colocó un hechizo silenciador así como el seguro, el silencio se volvió demasiado pesado entre los dos y Pansy fue la primera en romperlo.

–¿¡En qué rayos estás pensando Draco!? –exclamó con enojo mientras Draco la miraba inexpresivo.– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

–No es asunto tuyo –contestó Draco con frialdad.

–¡Pues acabo de salvarte el pellejo! Así que explicate, ahora.

–No tengo nada que explicarte, no te debo nada.

–¡No puedes sentir algo por ella! Es una comelibros, mejor amiga de Potter y… –comenzó a decir Pansy enojada.

–¿Cuál es tu punto? –exigió Draco mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra con amenaza.

–¡Es una asquerosa sangre sucia, la escoria de nuestro mundo… es una mal! –gritó Pansy desesperada.

–¡Callate! En tu vida vuelvas hablarle de esa manera en frente de mi –rugió Draco con furia.

Pansy se calló, no porque él le dijera… sino porque lo vio claramente. Draco quiere a Hermione Granger. Vio la desesperación, la frustración y el miedo en los ojos del rubio, vio los estragos de cómo él mismo había peleado contra esas ideas y cómo ahora no le importan. Nunca había visto a Draco perder la cabeza por nadie. Y eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Salió de la habitación de Malfoy con rudeza, y se quedó afuera, tratando de controlarse su respiración… tratando de que su mundo no colapsara.

Más tarde, en la hora de la cena. Pansy y Draco siguieron con el teatro, aunque la tensión entre los dos seguía latente, la sltyherin apenas comía mientras pensaba en la manera perfecta de desaparecer a Hermioner Granger del mapa porque una sangre sucia no la detendrá de sus propósitos. Pero todo cambió cuando volteó a mirar a Draco, era de esos momentos en los que él bajaba la guardia, se veía alterado, preocupado y ansioso. Sus ojos grises brillaban mirando al frente y Pansy no tuvo que seguir la dirección de esa mirada. Draco sufría… en ese momento, en contra de todo -sobre todo de ella misma-, tomó una decisión.

Pansy alzó la mirada, la chica por la que Draco la rechazó estaba a sólo dos mesas de distancia, en la mesa de Gryffindor.

–Draco… –susurró Pansy intentando sonar indiferente pero no lo logró.

La mirada gris se dirigió a ella, por su tono de voz dedujo que no le haría ningún reclamo o escena y por eso decidió hacerle caso. Por unos instantes, ambas miradas se apreciaron con cuidado, entonces Pansy cambió su expresión luciendo arrogante.

–Más te vale hacer algo al respecto Draco –susurró con amenaza sin apartar la mirada de él.– No te voy a dejar ir por nada así que haz que no me arrepienta de mi decisión.

La mirada que recibió lo dijo todo. Draco Malfoy finalmente hará algo respecto a sus sentimientos por la sabelotodo de Granger…

* * *

Pansy Parkinson se sentía enojada. Había pasado una semana y al parecer Draco Malfoy pensaba quedarse esperando a que ocurriese una clase de milagro para ayudarlo, la slytherin iría directo al grano de la situación. Tiene una cuenta pendiente con Hermione Granger. Investigó los horarios de los entrenamientos de quidditch de Gryffindor de tal manera que no tuviera nadie con quien escapar o un pretexto para rehuirla. Caminó directamente al único lugar donde se le ocurría que ella podría estar, quien la viera caminar en los pasillos pensaría que Pansy se traía algo malo en mente… todos sentían curiosidad quién será su víctima pero nadie se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino.

Pansy entró a la biblioteca y sonrió al ver su objetivo en una de las mesas apartadas junto a la ventana. Sin más se acercó hacia ella, como siempre la sabelotodo se encontraba perdida entre las lineas de un libro, por ello Pansy con fuerza golpeo la mesa para llamar su atención. Hermione Granger pegó un brinco del susto y alzó la mirada con enojo, se sorprendió enseguida de ver a Pansy frente a ella.

–Levantate Granger, tu y yo vamos a tener una charla de chicas –dijo Pansy con una sonrisa de frialdad mientras le hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera.

–Estoy ocupada, Parkinson –repuso Hermione enseguida, ella sin duda tenía agallas.

La pelinegra le dedicó una mirada gélida y llena de amenaza. Hermione por primera vez vio lo slytherin en ella y no solamente una tonta riendose de los demás. Por un lado tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que le dirá pero tampoco se dejará intimidar, justo cuando pensaba ignorarla completamente, Pansy dijo lo suficiente para convencerla:

–Mira Granger, tu y yo no nos llevamos bien, somos totalmente diferentes y tenemos en mente diferentes metas para nuestras vidas –dijo con honestidad, volteo a ambos lados para revisar que no hubiera nadie cerca.– Pero casualmente tenemos algo en común: Draco Malfoy.

Pansy no tuvo la reacción que esperaba, Hermione lució desconcertada y luego la miró con desconfianza. Pero no respondió porque comenzó a guardar sus cosas con calma. Hermione no quiso demostrarlo aunque por dentro algo se removió al escuchar eso, quizás Pansy pudiera responderle su duda. Como si fuera algo normal, juntas salieron de la biblioteca ignorando las miradas de los demás compañeros, no obstante, están muy lejos de parecer algo parecido a amigas.

Hermione siguió a Pansy durante minutos hasta salir del castillo. Sólo hasta la orilla del gran lago se detuvieron, justo la castaña comenzaba a desesperarse pero calló su queja, está más interesada en lo que la slytherin pudiera decirle. Pansy miró unos instantes el lago, después miró con rudeza a Hermione y habló:

—¿Qué es lo que sientes por Draco? –preguntó directo al grano.

–¿De qué estas hablando? –exclamo Hermione a la defensiva y arrepintiendose de haber seguido a la Slytherin.

–Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, así que es sencillo, ¿qué sientes sobre Draco? –insistió Pansy impaciente.

Hermione rehuyo la mirada penetrante de la chica, se sentía completamente sin escapatoria, no quería decir demasiado por el simple hecho de que no confía en Pansy pero... Algo le decía que ella no diría nada al respecto, era como una confidencialidad entre mujeres a pesar de sus diferencias.

–No lo sé –admitió Hermione finalmente.

Pansy no necesitó más pruebas. No tiene ni una idea cómo rayos empezó todo alrededor de Draco y la sabelotodo, así como tampoco es ninguna tonta porque la expresión de la gryffindor le confirmo todo. Y por más que la odiará, tiene que hacer lo correcto.

–¿Y qué harás al respecto? –le preguntó con honestidad.

Sin duda Hermione no imagino esa reacción de parte de su rival numero uno.

–No hay nada que hacer, lo sabes y lo entiendes –respondió Hermione con frialdad.

–La verdad es que no. Los prejuicios no duran toda la vida y pronto saldremos de éste maldito castillo –repuso Pansy mostrando los hechos.– Así que piensalo mejor, ¿qué vas hacer?

–No puedo hacer nada, aunque lo pintes muy bonito no es tan sencillo... A diferencia de ti, razono antes de actuar y no veo todo como un capricho el cual debo obtener –atacó Hermione sin dudarlo, Parkinson no tiene ningún derecho de hablarle de esa forma.

Pansy se sintió ofendida ante esas palabras, estaba siendo humillada, ya había perdido mucho con ir y hablar con Granger, además del hecho de que en estos momentos deseaba lanzarle una maldición imperdonable a la sabelotodo. Por ello, la que se dice ser la más inteligente de todo el maldito colegio la va a escuchar.

–No me hagas reír Granger, a estas alturas ya sabrás que no todo depende de la lógica... Hay cosas que no son necesario pensarlas y si esperas una respuesta lo suficientemente razonable quien sabe cuanto habrás desperdiciado –respondió Pansy dejando sorprendida a la castaña por sus palabras.

–Malfoy no es el que mejor me conviene –replicó aún así.

–Tienes razón, es mucho para ti, Granger –contestó Pansy comenzando a enojarse.

–No lo entiendes, simplemente somos muy diferentes y la situación es demasiado complicada –respondió Hermione sin pensar mucho por qué le decía todo eso a la slytherin.

–Con él es todo complicado pero te diré un secreto –Pansy sentía su orgullo quejarse pero lo ignoro.– Draco puede ser egoísta, vanidoso, orgulloso, egocéntrico... Pero bajo esa capa superficial, existe un buen chico, que hace todo por los que quiere, leal y te aseguro que fiel, él... Vale la pena pasar por todo lo complicado.

Algo cambió en la mirada de Hermione que incomodo a Parkinson, supo que su trabajo ya estaba hecho, por ello hizo ademan de irse antes de que terminara exponiendo todo lo que le gusta de Draco. Comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí cuando Hermione la detuvo.

–¿Por qué me dices todo esto? No confió en ti –le dijo sinceramente Hermione.

Pansy volteo sólo lo suficiente para que Hermione viera su perfil.

–Porque a diferencia de ti, yo si sé cual es mi lugar en la vida de Draco –contestó.

Pansy se fue con una mezcla de sensaciones. Por un lado sabia que había hecho lo correcto al brindarle información a Granger para instalar la curiosidad por Draco pero por otro lado se sentía una traidora hacia si misma, así que con la poca dignidad que le quedó, camino con la cabeza en alto ignorando la sensación de perdida. Prácticamente, le dejo el camino libre a Granger.

En ese momento cayó en cuenta, la mujer que Draco quiere es una chica sin mucho que envidiar: unos ojos color miel, cabello rizado parecido a un nido, inteligencia y con un cuerpo bajo diversas capas de ropa. Pansy Parkinson a pesar de ser todo lo contrario, supo que nunca podrá compararse con Hermione Granger y sin duda, ni con toda su artillería pesada para volver a conquistar a Draco ganaría la guerra. Sin embargo después de una semana de pensarlo, se dio cuenta que prefiere mil veces su amistad con Draco y, para variar, él sea feliz finalmente. Si es feliz con Granger, entonces ella estará dispuesta a que consiga esa felicidad. Pansy Parkinson siempre ha demostrado sus dotes de slytherin: astucia, manipulación, orgullo, egocentrismo y arrogancia, sin embargo igualmente podría realizar excepciones y demostrar que en ella también puede haber bondad por los suyos.


End file.
